Should I Confess Or Apologize?
by LittleNightblood
Summary: In a world where Clarke Griffin is a surgeon and Lexa Woods is a soldier, love is always almost uncertain. Descendants of the sun Clexa!AU no one ask for. Slight OOC with side Linctavia.
1. The Thief

a/n: I've also posted this on AO3, but I'm still contemplating on whether to continue it here or there. IDK, let's just see what happens.

* * *

At around 01:00, three North Korean Special Forces crossed the US Borderline. They raided the guard post 301 and took two of soldiers into captive. They are currently on the strike.

"On the strike?" asks the president who is sitting among other soldiers and generals. "Did they send three men over to start a war or something?"

"It's a provocation for the sake of provoking." answers the Lieutenant General Bellamy Blake who's at the opposite table, "The first one to shoot within the borderline will be the one accused of being aggressive." he clasps both of his hands and looks at the president. "North Korea hopes to provoke us into firing, so they can use it to negotiate a better deal in the upcoming summit."

"What should we do then?" shaking his head, he looks at the other generals for an answer. "We can't just play in to their ploy, but then we cannot also ignore the fact that two of our own are being held hostage."

"We must send them back quietly." Lieutenant General Bellamy Blake stated, "I dispatched Special Forces, Team Alpha already."

On their fatigue comes Team Alpha silently securing the area. It is a windy night; there are no clouds and the grass are so tall it almost covers them. Almost. Holding their guns and rifles forward, they keep on moving until they are outside of what looked like a small barn. They've all finished setting up traps and are ready to go in.

They removed their helmets when one of the other soldier team, the one they took over, exclaims. "What the hell are you doing?"

"We're in the borderline, so it's best to talk it out." says a woman with a warpaint on her eyes, she smiles and looks at the tall, dark man standing next to her. She signals for them to move.

With both of their arms up, they slowly walks into the barns door.

"I'm the Captain in command! Are the soldier of the US unharmed?" shouts the woman.

The man inside the barn snickers, finding it funny into hearing a woman voice instead of a man. "Is this for real? Are they sending a girl to negotiate with us?" a fellow soldier laughs along with him.

"Let's put an end to this. We'll send you home." says the woman.

It is an order, avoid shooting if possible.

"I doubt they'll give up that easily." says the other soldier, "Let's move in."

The woman looks into this man and thinks, _he's right._ And nods.

She press her speaker in her left ear and says, "Big Boss Heda at command, we're going in."

Everyone on the team receives and positions themselves.

"Piccolo, I have visuals." says a man on the radio.

Holding a sniper gun, he zooms and take a look at the surroundings.

"Explosives are in place, Harry Potter's on standby." says another man.

"Explosives?" asks the soldier from another team, "What about those two?"

He gives him a stern look and sighs.

"It's the last resort, in case the talks fail." says the soldier.

The door opens with a riffle pointing at the two soldiers.

"We're giving you a way out, it'll get complicated when the dawn breaks." says the woman soldier.

The two of them move with precautions inside the barn with their hands still up. The soldiers were unharmed and they immediately notice this man standing just a few feet from them who's looking sternly. The soldiers shares a look.

"We can't just live." says the Korean soldier. He take out his gun and gives it to one of his men and withdraws a knife pointing at her. "I need to kill a few of you, Special Forces as a warrior."

Another Korean soldier pulls out a knife and point at the other.

 _What a drag._ He thought, _Big Boss Heda is good with knives._

She pulls a knife while cracking her neck, "Okay, then. Let's fight"

Soldiers to soldiers they were both pretty good with knives, one that surprises her comrade. They're both outside of the barn and he'd slashed her lower right abdomen but her knife is already at his throat. Panting and not breaking the contact, the Korean guy smirks. "I don't think you can kill me. People in your country are conscious of the eyes of the others. So you can't shoot first. But we are different." near her ear, a clicking of a gun is heard.

"You never really knew us. We are always ready to shoot first for keeping the peace." says the woman. A laser can be seen in the Korean's head who is pointing the gun to her. "I don't want you to make another mistake."

"I came here as a warrior, I should go back in the same way. Put it down." says the Korean soldier and the other man immediately put the gun down. "I was glad to see you, Captain Alexandria Woods."

It is a mutual understanding. It is a fight both of them would lose if they are to continue, the Korean Soldier knows this. He is indeed in the enemies territory.

"I know you were. But I don't want to see you every year, Senior Lieutenant Monty Green." says the woman as she watches the man withdraws his knife.

She throw her knife afterwards and let the man go.

"Let's go." says the soldier as he slowly walks out of the barn followed by his two comrades.

With a big smile on her face, Lexa looks at her comrade who's still in shock that this all went as she plans. "You okay there, Sergeant Major Lincoln?" he just smiles and taps her shoulder. She presses the speaker and speaks. "Big Boss Heda at command, team Alpha it is all done."

Another war, avoided.

/

 _Present Day_

They are at some arcade shooting and miserably failing to hit their targets. It's been two minutes since Lexa spotted this shooting booth and thought about showing off their skills. It already backfired because number one, it's not a real gun and number two, there's no one watching except that creepy old man standing to confirmed if they hit the targets to win the prizes.

"This sucks!" says Lincoln who's checking the toy gun. "The gun barrel isn't straight."

He keeps on shooting and adjusting the gun but it is a loose case, there's no way they would win this stupid game anyway.

"I can't adjust the clip and zeroing." says Lexa who agreed and keeps pulling the clip. "This is useless."

The old man saw what they're doing and is irritated. "Do you want to play another round?"

They both momentarily stop and look at the man. Lexa then continues to adjust the clipping.

"Excuse me, can't you adjust the clip?" says the woman as she continues to adjust the toy.

"Oh, no!" says the old man. He takes the toy gun away from Lexa's hand. "You can't play around with a gun!"

Lexa pouts, she wants to play some more. A loud shriek is heard followed by woman's voice.

"Stop! Thief! " it's already making a ruckus and they can't just stand there and not do a thing. "He's a thief!" they both sees a man in a motor.

Lincoln takes the gun from the older guy's hands and trusts it to Lexa who is currently stunned at a moment. She sighs because what else would she do?

"He's coming this way." he says and positions himself in the middle of the road. Lexa follows and aligns with him.

"I know, Lincoln." she keeps on moving the clip to see if she can adjust it now. Still can not. Of course. "We are off duty now."

"This toy gun has a short effective range. It would be around 5 meters." he says, while looking at the man in motor approaching them.

"He is about 10 meters away." she remarks. She's involved now.

They both point the toy guns forward while still calculating the speed of his movement.

"7m" she says.

"5m"

They shoot at the same time and surprisingly it only took 10 pellets for the thief fall off the motorcycle.

"Now you've definitely got everyone's attention." Lincoln says, earning a smirk form Lexa who looks so proud of herself.

Lincoln calls an ambulance because it sure is a hard fall. The man who owns the motorcycle ran away saying that he doesn't want to take responsibility for the accident even if it does in fact involved his motorcycle. Meanwhile, Lexa takes it to herself to do some first aid to the thief.

/

Sitting on a coffee shop, Lincoln sighs and looks at the distant while sipping his tea.

"Your girlfriend is pretty." says Lexa, pointing at a bunny stuffed toy sitting beside Lincoln. This actually stopped his train of thoughts. He looks at Lexa and pats the stuffed toy.

"I think she is my ideal type. Your girlfriend looks good, too." he says, taking a look at a stuffed toy sitting on a chair beside her.

She sigh, it is a brown monkey. "Hey, he is my comrade!" says Lexa. "I mean, why on earth did you take them?"

"He practically beg for us to have them and never come back. What could I do?" says he, and she finds it annoying. At the present moment, anyone who would walk pass by would think that they are a couple out on a date.

They're not.

"How can you go to war when you are so weak-hearted?" she says and looks at the stuffed toy. "I could never understand him."

He laughs a little and starts to think about the thief earlier.

"Do you think he will be okay?" he asked out suddenly.

"He's a strong build. He'll be okay." she says, reassuring him.

He is indeed has a strong build. If one would look, it will seem as if he is an athlete or something.

"I'm at his age when I did something." he looks at the distant and remembers. He's so different now, very different from when he was a boy around his age.

"It still weighs in your mind?" she asks.

She takes a bite at her donut and munch. It's delicious, she almost forgot how it tasted like, thanks to three years of vacation.

"I just feel bad for him." he says.

"What exactly did you do when you were young?" she takes her coffee and look at him. "Did you do bad things?"

"I made people do bad things." he smirks and eat some of her breadsticks.

"Look at that" she just shakes her head in disappointment and took out her phone that is ringing.

She looks at him seriously.

"Is that from the battalion?" he asks.

"Yes, it is." she smiles and put the phone in front of his face. "But it is not from our battalion."

Under a picture appears, _Octavia Blake Calling._

"Don't answer that." Lincoln pleads. He is now a second away from grabbing her phone.

"I will. I will answer it and call her here." she points at the table and then at him. "Be a man. You should meet her and then you could break up with her. In person."

He shakes his head. There is no way that he will talk to her in person, not with their current situation. Not when he is avoiding him since he's back.

"I will buy you a dinner. Steak." he says.

She's playing him, and is winning. She can't help but smile. This little prick and his relationship is the only highlight of her life for a while now. "I get paid enough to buy my own meal."

She was about to press the green button when he grabbed her wrist.

"I will buy you a 17-year old whiskey." he negotiates.

She shrugs. It is not enough of a bargain.

"17-year old? It's a minor." she says.

He's still looking at her now with a defeated look. This is his last resort. This has to work.

"I will set you up on a blind date. My cousin works on a plane." he says.

She genuinely laughs _, this guy is desperate_. "Is she an Air Force?"

"She is a flight attendant and does have many friends." he's still serious and clearly, not letting go of her wrist.

"Why didn't you tell me about your cousin sooner?" she gives him her phone "Lemme have your phone."

He ends the call and starts searching his pocket for his phone. His eyes widened when he didn't find it where he put it earlier. He suddenly has this realization that the thief must have stolen it when he helped loading him into the ambulance.

"That prick! I will kill that son of -" he exclaims.

Lexa cuts him. "I thought you felt sorry for him?"

"Where did they take him?"

/


	2. The Doctor

Clarke is having a sandwich when her beeper buzz signaling that there is another patient that's rushed in to the emergency. She immediately throws her sandwich at the bin and put her white coat and proceeds to the room.

"Doc. Griffin, he's been in a motorcycle accident." says Harper, one of the nurses at Arkadia Hospital.

Clarke can't help but smile at the sight. A man, a teenager maybe, is wrap with two teddy bears on each side of his head. "The one who did the first aid is really good, huh." she says as she approaches the guy. "Here's the medical chart." she took his arm and read what's written. _He is suspected of rib fracture and ankle sprain._ "Who wrote this?"

"The people who did this to me." he says. He's being mocked and he doesn't like it one bit. "Could you get these teddy bears off me?"

Clarke could see his face turning red and can't help but smile more. She also notices that he can't keep an eye contact with her and thought that maybe the writings were true.

"Okay, don't move." she says, signaling Harper to remove the first aid. "Please change it to one of the hospitals." Harper just nods and walks off. "Whoever gave the first aid did well. It's both skillful and pretty. Let me see. Suspected rib fracture." she pokes his abdomen.

He hisses. "Ouch!"

"Yes, it's a fracture." she says and proceeds to tap his ankle.

He hisses again. "Ouch! Do you treat every patient here this way?" he complains.

"Your ankle is sprained, and no." she lifts his arm and lets him read the writing. _He is a thief, give a painful treatment as possible._ "Are you a thief?" she asks with a serious voice.

Harper comes in and changes the teddy bears into a neck brace.

"What are you talking about? No I'm a victim." he says, still not meeting Clarke's eye and is constantly agitated.

Clarke just nods, still not convince.

"Consult your insurance company about that, then, since we need to take a look at your ribs and ankle." she says. "We need to take an x-ray first." Another nurse came by and reminds Clarke of her meeting with the chief of the hospital. "Oh, I forgot! Thank you Zoe for reminding me. Call me when the result of the x-ray is out."

Clarke hurriedly walks off, leaving Zoe and Harper with the patient.

"Zoe, watch out for the patient while I ask Doc Reyes for the x-ray." Harper says.

"Okay." Zoe smiles and pulls out a phone in her pocket. "Here's your phone." she says while putting it in his left pocket. "I took a call for you. Since there's some time before you can take the x-ray, please wait here."

/

"I've finished preparing the materials for your thesis." Clarke says. They are in the hallway, the chief is checking her proposal papers and is in awed of its contents.

"Great, thank you." he says while still scanning the papers. "I hope it helps with your studies."

She smiles. Helping him kind of help her in some ways too.

"Yes, it was a great help." she says.

"The charts are neatly arranged." he nods. "But you still have an interview left for academic position?"

"Yes, I'm preparing-" she stops momentarily. The hallway they are currently in is just in front of the exit and she sees her patient, the one from the motorcycle accident, currently walking and is about to go. Or run. She clearly has no idea. "I'm sorry, but a patient is on the run."

"Is he running away before paying for the treatment?" asks the chief.

"He hasn't even received his treatment yet. If that's all-"

"Yes, go get him back. He needs to receive the treatment."

/

"Zoe, where has the patient gone?" asks Harper, who's just came back from the x-ray room.

Zoe's about to point at the bed when she noticed that he's gone. "He was just here a moment ago."

"I really need to get going." says the voice of a man that Clarke's wheeling back to the ward. It's the patient. "If I stay here, I'll just cause more trouble." he pleads.

"Did he run away?" asks Clarke.

"And you didn't see that?" Harper adds.

Zoe lowers her head and apologizes. "I'm sorry." she says.

Clarke puts her hand on her hips. She can't have a patient running away just because a nurse is not doing his or her job. "He was nearly out of the parking lot. Look at how swollen his ankle is."

Both of them look at his feet.

"This is so frustrating." he sighs. "If I get caught, I won't be lying in this emergency room but in the morgue. What right do you have in keeping me in here?" he says while looking at Clarke. "Isn't it my choice to leave or to stay?"

"It's not a right but a duty." Clarke stated. "If you want to go, you need to sign the refusal of treatment pledge."

"And pay the consultation fee." says Zoe.

"What?" he asks shock that he has to pay. "Why do I need to pay?" he stands up and deepens his voice. "I didn't receive any treatment yet."

"You've been examined by the doctor." Harper interjects, clearly not intimidated by his voice. "You need to pay for the consultation fee."

"What if I won't?" asks the guy.

"What if I won't?" asks Harper.

Something clicks in his head. _Then I'll call the police._ He backs off and shrugs. He needs to think of a way out. He had called his gang earlier, and they're about to pick him up.

"My friend will be here in a moment." he says while walking in the line of the exit door. Clarke blocks him. "I'll be here until he comes. I just need to pee." he changes his direction to the bathroom but Clarke is still blocking him. "Why are you blocking me? I'm not running away. Here." he fishes the phone, the one he stole earlier and drops it in her hand. "Here's my phone. I won't run away." he pouts and enters the bathroom.

 _Ring...ring...ring..._

Clarke reads the screen. "Big Boss Heda? They must be joking." she snickers and puts the phone in her white coat. "Let's get back to work."

/

It only took ten minutes for Lexa and Lincoln to arrive at the Arkadia Hospital. Lexa is still trying to call Lincoln's phone but nobody is answering. "He's not picking up the phone."

"I'm going to kill him." says Lincoln as he exits Lexa's car. A group of large looking men can't help but caught his sight, _deja vu._ "Let's get going."

Lexa shakes her head. She thought that Lincoln is looking directly at the funeral hall which is in front of them. "So you're looking for where the funeral hall is? How meticulous of you." she jokes, she notices the large emergency sign on her side and call his attention. "The emergency room is this way."

They were inside the emergency room when she tries to call his phone again. They are walking, searching for his ward, when she hears his ringtone. She stops and looks for where the sound is coming. The man whose being stitch by the doctor is clearly not the guy from earlier, but nevertheless the sound is coming that way.

They walk a little bit closer and tries to call the phone again. The doctor stops from what she's doing, fishes the phone from her white coat and answers the call.

"Hello?" an irritated voice can be heard from both the phone and the surroundings. Lexa raises her eyebrows. Why on earth does the doctor has her friend's phone.

"Hello?" she says, trying to check if it's really the phone.

Clarke looks up and sees a tall and lean woman with an annoyed expression, she is looking at the phone and not at her. She checks the phone again, _Big Boss Heda._ She stands up and asks "Are you Big Boss Heda?"

Lexa finished the call and answers. "Yes." she gives the doctor a questioning look, by then Clarke is looking at the person on her side, same build, tall and lean feature. "But why do you have that phone with you?"

"The patient left it with me." she says defensively and puts the phone in her pocket. There's no way they are his family, he doesn't look like any of these two. "Are you his family?" Clarke asks.

"No, but the phone belongs to us." Lexa says without changing her annoyed expression.

Clarke then averts her attention to her patient lying on the bed, completely ignoring Lexa. "Do you feel anything?" Lexa raises her eyebrows again. "I will finish stitching up your wound now." she takes a look at the opposite bed, the one where the motorcycle patient was supposed lie and found him gone again. "Where is the motorcycle patient? Where has he gone again?"

"Maybe he's taking an x-ray." Zoe answers.

Clarke put both of her hands on her hips. That guy is giving her a hard time.

A clearing of a throat could be heard on her back. "Are you listening to me?" says she with an annoyed expression but with a monotone voice.

"Are you," she says facing her. "the ones that are going to send him to morgue?"

"The morgue?" she looks at Lincoln and shrugs. "I think you've mistaken us for someone else."

"Zoe," Clarke says without breaking the eye contact. "Please tell these people to wait outside." she looks at Lincoln and continues. "And contact the security to make sure they don't cause trouble." Lexa is still looking at her. Annoyed expression long gone and is now replaced with curiosity. Clarke couldn't stand it, she doesn't like people looking at her like that. "Quickly."

Zoe pushed Lexa and Lincoln to the exit but they stayed at the counter. Lexa looks back and is briefly met by Clarke's blue eyes before Zoe closes the curtain.

Lexa let out a small laugh.

"Seeing that he left the phone here, I think he made a run for it." Lincoln remarks.

"Yes, I think he made a run for it." Lexa says whilst still smiling.

"Why don't we go outside and look for him?" he asks. "He couldn't have gone far."

"Yes, he couldn't have gone far." she says. "Why don't you go find him?" she's smiling like an idiot and she knows it. She looks at Lincoln who's looking at her. "Ouch!" she reaches for her right lower abdomen. "Ouch!" then she fakes a hurt expression. "My stomach! My stomach hurts. I think it's my appendix."

"It's the wrong side." he says seriously.

"Then it hurts over here." she reaches for her left lower abdomen and continues to fake being hurt. "Goodness! Why does it hurt so much?"

"Actually, it was the right side." he says again with a serious voice.

She gapes and looks at him. She releases a nervous laugh, thinking that he's joking but when she sees his serious expression, she taps his shoulder and gestures for them to move. "Come on, let's go."

/

They were outside of the building and Lexa is sort of just like following Lincoln. "Do you know where you are going?"

"I have a hunched. I saw a gang earlier." they keep on moving until they come into this alley where the guy from earlier is being beaten by a group of men.

"Hey." Lexa stops Lincoln. "Wait, do you really need your phone back?" she looks at the group and winces. "They look like they're experienced street fighters."

"I need that phone."

"Why?" she smirks and gives him a look. "Is there something in your phone that others shouldn't see?" she taps his abdomen and her smirk grew more. "Something that's not quite honorable of you? Something nice?"

Still with a serious look he answers. "Yes." she smiles and face the gang.

"Hello, there!" she shouts. "Everyone stop what you're doing!"

"What do you think you're doing?" says the man who stops beating the guy from earlier. He seems to be the leader. "Just get back on your way."

"Don't act brave and cause trouble." add another man.

Lincoln just walks pass them and help the guy to stand up. "We have some unfinished business with him."

The guy on his side snickers. "Then wait for your turn. You fools."

They all laugh. Lincoln just looks at them with the same expression. The guy from earlier drops on his knees and hug Lincoln's leg and beg for help.

"Hey, did you steal their phones too?" Lexa asks.

Lincoln crouches and asks. "What's the reason? Why are you getting beat up?"

"Please help me out." pleads the guy. "I'll give your phone back."

"Hey," Lexa cuts in. "Look how many you're up against with. Do you think that's a fair deal?"

"Tristan wanted to get out of the gang. He was told to pay up for dropping out." one of them says. This looks bad, Lexa thoughts. It's a battle only Tristan has to face. "They want five thousand bucks."

"Five thousand bucks?" Lexa asks in disbelief. She pokes Lincoln on his shoulder. "Are all gangs like this?"

"The prices have been up high these days." he says standing up.

"So you've been in this business." asks the man who seems like the leader. "Since he doesn't have any money, should we settle this down?"

"Okay." he takes his wallet and shows it to them. "If money's the problem I got plenty of them. If you're confident, take it. Whoever takes it, can have it all."

"Are you serious?" she says in bewilderment.

"Stay out of it." he says. Lexa throws her hands up and back off. "He's my brother. What's your name again?" he says and looks at him.

"I'm Tristan. Tristan Pines" says the guy.

"I'm Tristan's older brother."

/

Clarke is checking some of the x-ray's when Harper approaches her. "The motorcycle patient, I think he ran away again." Clarke gives her a disappointed look. "And someone is here to see him."

"Again? Where is the visitor?" she asks.

Harper points at the counter. Clarke's confused as to why this person might want to visit the motorcycle patient.

Standing in her army uniform is none other than her rival back when she's on college. "Octavia Blake?"

"Clarke Griffin?" and she's just as surprise as she is.

"Are you this patient's family?" asks Clarke.

"Are you in charge of him?" Octavia asks back. "Where is the patient? First, show me his medical charts."

Clarke let out a laugh. "This is not your hospital nor is he your patient."

This must be some kind of a joke. Her and Octavia's path always crossed because of some man.

"I don't have time to joke around, show me his charts." she says with a serious tone. "He is important to me."

"Important to you?" now Clarke's intrigue.

"Is he severely wounded? How could you not realize the patient had gone missing?" she says irritated, nobody's answer any of her questions until now.

"That's what I would like to ask." Clarke says. "I think the patient has run off without paying the medical fee. Since you are here, why don't you pay for him instead?" she diverts her attention to Harper who's beside her listening to the whole conversation. "Tell the security to search the men's outlet. Even if you don't find him, please receive the fee from this person." nodding her head to Octavia.

She's about to walk off when she calls her again.

"Where do you think you're going?" she says.

"Why don't you talk with the nurses here? I think we have done more than enough, fetching a patient that is unwilling to be treated twice. I have other things to do." she says and then walks off. Octavia is left in the ward.

 _Unbelievable._

/

At the x-ray room, Clarke couldn't contain herself from talking about Octavia to her fellow doctor, Raven.

"Octavia Blake, from the military academy?" asks Raven, who's checking the films from her previous patients.

"Yes. The brat that came to receive commissioned education and interned with us." Clarke exclaims.

"Yes. The army surgeon with a pretty face that stole your crush." Raven teases. She'd heard this story long time ago.

"Pretty face? Who are you talking about?" she lets out a sigh and sits at the chair opposite Raven. "Because she has dreamy eyes and a pointy nose, that makes her pretty?" she says while gesturing on her face. "Because she has that face, she's pretty? It's all make up."

"She's pretty without make up." Raven throws in.

"Are you really my friend?" she pauses. "Anyways, he didn't go out with her."

"That's all history, now why is she here? Is she hurt?" asks Raven.

"No, her boyfriend is. But her boyfriend looks like a 16 year old." Clarke widens her eyes. "She must be crazy."

"What are you talking about? Her boyfriend is in the army. Their love story is really famous among her colleagues." she says. Clarke looks at her with a questioning look. "He is a non-commissioned officer."

"A non-commissioned officer?" she asks.

"A military rank like Sergeant, Staff Sergeant and First Sergeant." Raven looks at her with disbelief. This is a common knowledge, why doesn't Clarke know this?

"It's normal not to know that stuff." she shrugs.

"Anyways her boyfriend is a non-commissioned officer. I heard he took the qualification exams. But she is an officer, a graduate from military academy. Plus she's an army surgeon and her brother is a three-star general. The two must be going through a lot." Raven explains.

"Is it true? Then who is the guy that left his phone with me?"

/

Lexa and Lincoln are carrying Tristan back to the emergency room when they saw Octavia. One of nurses helps Lexa to carry Tristan to the room which leaves Lincoln to Octavia alone and in an intense game of staring.

Octavia takes a step forward and asks. "What happened? You look too fine for being in an accident." Lincoln just looks at her without speaking. "Follow me."

/

Clarke rushes to the emergency room when she heard that Tristan is back.

"What happened in this patient?" Clarke asks the nurses who're cleaning his wounds.

"He was involved in a shameful accident." says Lexa, who is standing beside the bed, playing with the medical tape.

"This looks more like an assault than an accident." Clarke accuses. "Did you order the other man to beat this guy?"

"This is ridiculous." she stated.

"Excuse me, who did this to you?" Clarke asks Tristan who's lying on the bed. "Did she do this to you?"

"No, it wasn't her. She saved me." Tristan says.

"This is a hospital so you don't need to worry." Clarke insisted. Lexa is just silently observing the scenario, _why is this girl so convinced that I'd do something to hurt this guy?_ "We have security. So you can tell me the truth. Did she do this to you?"

"She really didn't." he says.

Lexa takes a seat at the corner of the bed. She leans closer at Clarke and says "You're not going to believe him no matter how many times he says that, right?" her face is so close, she could almost smell her cotton candy perfume.

"Zoe, call the security and have them check the surveillance. I will call the police myself." Clarke says as she breaks her eye contact with Lexa and walks off the emergency room. Lexa smiles, this girl is so stubborn as hell.

Lexa follows her closely.

"Wait!" she reaches for her arm to stop her from walking.

"Let me go." Clarke says which Lexa immediately obliges.

"I will. After I get this straight with you." Lexa tries to come up for words but failed. "He is telling the truth. That punk-"

"That punk?" Clarke mocks.

"He is my patient. He stole my friend's phone so we came here in search for it." Lexa explains. "We found him being beaten up by a gang so we helped him out."

"You help out a thief who stole your friend's phone?" Clarke asks, not believing a thing she said. Lexa just nods. "I'm more convinced that you were the attacker." Clarke then takes out the phone and dial 911. "Hello, I'm calling from the Arkadia Hospital-" but before she could continue, Lexa flips her phone from her hand and catch it midair behind her back. Clarke looks at her in amazement. Now that she had a better look at it, she can't help but notice her sharp jaw, high cheekbones and full lips. Realization hits Clarke. _She's beautiful._ Before she could make a comment out of it, Lexa ended her 911 call. "What do you think, you're doing?"

"I will tell you straightforwardly." she puts the phone in her jeans pocket.

"Give me my phone back." demands Clarke.

"I would like to avoid getting involved with a police." Lexa says with her monotone voice.

"Right?" Lexa nods. "Give me my phone back."

"We are actually soldiers. We are on the leave at the moment. If we're found to be involved in a case of assault, it is bothersome." she clasps her hands in front of her and squared her shoulders. "There will be a lot of paper works to deal with. I ask for your cooperation."

Meanwhile, Clarke still hasn't lowered her hand. "Why should I cooperate with you? Who cares if you are a soldier or a gangster?"

Lexa takes out her dog tag. "Since everyone in America could have these, it won't serve as a proof." she takes out here wallet and presents her identification card. "If you say this is forged, I can't prove otherwise." she pauses. "Which school did you go?" she looks around, something clicking in her mind. "Since this is Arkadia Hospital, did you graduate from Arkadia University?"

Clarke's almost convinced now. Almost. But even if they were indeed soldiers, it doesn't prove that they didn't beat up the guy. "Why do you ask?"

"Do you know who Octavia Blake is? I think she was in your class."

"Yes. Why?"

"You should come with me. There's someone who can identify me."

/


	3. The Lieutenant

"It's been a while." Octavia says. She's standing in front of him but he can't seem to meet her eyes. He's looking at her forehead like her subordinates.

"Yes, it has." he answers. He's giving her the _military voice_ , much to her dismay.

"It must be very difficult for you to avoid me, but you're looking pretty good." she snickers. She can't believe that she ran a few red lights to get in the hospital in an hour just to see him like this _._

"Yes, I am."

"When can we talk to each other without our ranks between us?" she adds. She's getting all emotional but she can't even force a single reaction out of him. "Right, you may just totally ignore me if it wasn't for my rank."

"Yes, I would."

"I am going to kill you." she hisses. "How much longer will you avoid me? Why won't you pick up my calls? Why wouldn't you let me check up on you?" she pauses. "How long will you run from me?" she waited for an answer that never came. "Answer me!" she exclaims. "I'm not asking you to give me a reason." she lowers her voice. "I just wish you would let me hear you voice."

A minute of silence pass before he speaks. "My reasons are not what you think. I hope you wouldn't think I left for you sake, Lieutenant Blake." the speech seems practice. Like he's thought of this moment for a long time and conjures what he would say to her. "I had a change of heart." Octavia can't believe what he'd just said. "I do not have the skills to explain the thing of the heart. That's all."

She about to cry now but she's fighting not to.

"I don't believe you." her voice cracks.

"If you are finished-"

"Don't do this." she pleads.

"I'm leaving." he took a step back and turned his back on her.

"Don't you dare go." she says. "Stop right there. Lincoln Ehno, stop right there." he keeps on walking until she calls him. "Sergeant Major Lincoln Ehno." he plants his feet firm on the ground. "Do you not salute an officer of higher rank when you leave?" he slowly faces her and salutes while Octavia walks towards him. "Stand right there. Stay there through the night." she's angry and he knew that, but this is the only way. "Stand there till you die because I will never take your salute."

It's as if on cue that Lexa appears, followed by an annoyed doctor, Clarke. She takes his hand and put it on his side. "Hey, this is an alleged abuse." Lexa says to Octavia.

"This is an education for a cowardly soldier." Octavia retorts back. "What is it?"

"I'm here to recover these soldiers' honour." she looks at Clarke who is simply watching. "I need you to confirm our identities to her." and then she looks back at Octavia.

She smirks. "She won't believe me."

"I'd rather trust someone I know than someone I just met." Clarke cuts in. "Tell me."

"Is that so?" Octavia nods. "Then, you should report these two. They are runaway soldiers."

"Hey, come on!" Lexa pouts as Octavia walks away.

"Could you give me my phone?" Lincoln asks Clarke.

"I have confirmed your identity." she smiles at him and motion for Lexa to give it. "Give it back to him."

Lexa clears her throat. "Look how the things turned out. I'm looking forward to see what's in your phone." Lincoln takes it and put it in his pocket. "Are we all good?" she asks Clarke.

"I just confirmed your identity. Committing an assault is another thing." Clarke says. "Follow me."

/

"It will take me about five minutes to find it. Could you wait here?"

Clarke nods. They were in an alley outside the security office and were told to wait for the personnel to review the security camera recordings. Clarke is leaning on the wall and holding onto a white the pipe. Lexa joins her and absentmindedly also places her hands on it. And for a second their hands touch before Clarke awkwardly pulled hers and then crosses her arms.

"So, how do you know Octavia?" Clarke asks, trying to start a small talk.

"We went to same military school." she briefly answers. "Do you really need to check the cameras even after confirming my identity?" Lexa turns her upper body facing her. "Don't I look like a horrible liar?"

Clarke smiles. "Murderers are usually amicable."

 _Got a point._ Lexa thought. She nods and turns back at looking on a white ceiling. "That seems to be true."

"It makes me feel scared if you take that seriously." Clarke widened her eyes and look at her. "We're the only ones here."

"Don't worry." she smirks. "I always protect the beautiful women, the elderly and the children. It's a rule I live by."

"Well, that's a relief. I fit among one of those categories."

"You do not." Lexa jokes.

"I meant the elderly." Clarke quickly responds which earns another smirk from Lexa. "Big Boss Heda, what is your name?"

"I am Alexandra Woods. What is your name?"

"I am Clarke Griffin."

Lexa takes her right hand out. "Nice to meet you."

In which Clarke shakes her head. "Don't be too friendly."

Lexa can't believe she smirk this much for one day.

/

At the ward, Tristan had just woken up. He glanced around and sees Lincoln by his side.

"I think we just made eye contact." he pauses. "I used to play judo when I was in high school. Why did you let them beat you?"

"Things end faster that way." Lincoln didn't have anything to say to that because it's true. "Well, how do you know I played sports?"

"I saw the way you got beat up. We learn to get beat up first before we learn to hit others." Lincoln says looking straightforwardly.

"I used to play taekwondo."

Lincoln looks at him. "We're you any good?"

"I won a gold medal once. And-"

He's cut off by Harper who's carrying a chart. "Mr. Tristan Pines, is your family here? We need to admit you."

"I don't have a family." he sighs.

"He does." Lincoln states.

Both Harper and Tristan look at him.

/

"Whoa!" Clarke puts her hands onto her mouth to stop herself. They we're watching the recordings and she's taken aback on how many people Lincoln and Lexa had to fight. "There! There! Yes!" she points at the TV where Lexa breaks one of the gangs hands. Lexa just stare at the doctor with disbelief all over her face. _This girl is something._

/

They are walking at the alley when Clarke starts talking. "Now I got the whole picture. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding."

Lexa clicks her tongue. "If you're really sorry, could you treat me? I'm really hurt."

"Where are you hurt?" Clarke says not believing her. Lexa moves her leather jacket and point at her left abdomen. "Right there?" she pokes it in which earns a loud gasp from Lexa. "You're exaggerating."

"My goodness, I wasn't exaggerating." she pulls the hem of her brown shirt up and show Clarke her wound.

"Oh my god!"

/

Lexa is sitting up at one of hospital bed while Clarke is stitching her wound who is sitting on a stool just a little bit lower than where she is.

"It looks like your wound opened up while you were fighting. When did you get hurt?"

"It's been a few days."

"What happened?" she briefly looks up and proceed at what she's doing.

"It happened while I was doing some work. That's what soldiers' do." she pauses. "Some work."

"I see." Clarke says without even looking. "That is one odd unit. It's not every day you got shot while doing some work. This is a gunshot wound."

Lexa looks at her. "Have you seen a gunshot wound before?"

"Yes." she finishes stitching it up and put a plaster in it. "I stitched it up, you can take the stitches after a week. Until then, you need to keep the wound clean every day. There is a clinic in army, right?"

"May I come here?" Lexa asks looking directly at Clarke.

"Isn't this too far?" Clarke says, nonchalant.

"It is." she answers quickly. "May I come every day?"

"That's not necessary. You can come 3 to 4 times a week if you wanted to heal quickly."

"Will you be my doctor?" Lexa insists.

"It's just sterilization. You don't need a doctor for that."

"I do." Lexa nods, inches her face to Clarke. "Especially the doctor's beauty."

Clarke smiles. "If you pick doctors based on their looks, you got the best option." she snide. "I'll reserve you a slot for 2pm."

Lexa inches her face more. "Doctors cannot afford relationships, they're too busy."

"Soldiers can't either, too much hard work." Clarke retorts.

"Who will answer?" Lexa whispers, in which Clarke smiles.

/

"Which do I look better?" Lexa asks, holding her two similarly looking uniforms. "This or this?"

Lincoln just got back from the run when he saw Lexa with the mirror. "Who are you dressing up for?"

"I'm going to Arkadia Hospital to get my wound cleaned." Lexa says, trying the first uniform.

"We have clinic here, but she insisted on driving 90 minutes to the hospital." Anya butts in. She's clearly amused to see Lexa like this.

"Shut it, healthy people make a strong nation." she throws the hanger which she catches. "I want to get treated at Arkadia Hospital where they have the best staff and equipment, so I can recover quickly and protect my nation."

"Is that right?" Nyko asks.

"The doctors there must be pretty." Lincoln comments, drinking from his bottle.

"Right."

"The doctors here aren't pretty." Lexa pouts.

"One of them is." Lincoln quickly corrects.

"I know who. Lieutenant Octavia Blake, right?" says Nyko. "Wow, she's darn pretty." Anya and Lexa shared a look. This is not going to end well. "Her last boyfriend dumped her hard. I'd really like to meet that jerk." Anya stands up and covers Nyko with the mirror Lexa was looking at earlier. "What are you doing?"

"Listen." Lexa starts. "You're about to swap curiosity with your life."

"When did I swap?" Lincoln just looks at him.

Completely ignoring everyone, Lincoln turns to Lexa. "I have business there too. Given me a ride."

/

"We soldiers don't make much." Lexa comments after Lincoln pays for Tristan's bill at the hospital counter. "You, look after yourself." she points to Tristan who's behind them. "If you're going to get in trouble, make sure I won't find out." he just nods. She looks at her watch. It's almost 2 pm "I'm off to see the doctor." Lexa walks off leaving Lincoln and Tristan.

"Take your medicine." Lincoln says handing him the receipt and prescriptions. "After your meals, though."

"Thanks for settling the bills." he says without meeting his eyes. "I can't pay you back though." he shakes his head and adds. "Don't even think about trying to lecture me-"

"I won't." Tristan finally looks up and meets his gaze. "Go. Bye."

Lincoln is about to walk off when he calls him. "Wait." he stops and takes a look at the boy. "About your phone, I'm sorry for taking it."

"Apology accepted." he starts to walk when he calls him again.

"Wait." even with the crutches, he walks to him. "I tried getting beat up and even paying them. But they won't..." he trails. "How did you get out?"

"I went to a place where they'd never follow me."

Without a beat, he asks. "Where was that?"

/

Clarke's stopping the blood from a patient who's being rushed to the emergency room when Lexa sees her.

"Out of the way please." says one of the nurses who are helping them to push the patient's bed.

"I think we need more blood." Clarke hoists herself at the bed and increases the pressure on the wound.

"I'll get five more bags." Harper says completely abandoning them.

Without her, the pushing eventually becomes harder. With only 2 nurses pushing and an addition of Clarkes weight. Lexa rushes and helps them push the bed. She can't help but smile at the sight. Clarke is so engrossed at what she's doing that she doesn't even notice her. She waits at the chair outside the emergency room.

The sun is down when Clarke came out. She looks at the clock and sees that it's 7 pm.

/

Lexa is doing pull ups when her phone rings. It's an unknown number. "Hello?"

"Ms. Alexandra Woods?" came in a voice she least expected to call. It puts a smile on her face. "It's Clarke Griffin."

"Are you out of the surgery?"

Clarke is at her office, still with a scrub. "Yes, I heard you came by."

"I've never had a doctor who does not show up."

Clarke releases a nervous laugh. "It was an emergency surgery."

"Did she live?" Lexa asks.

"Huh?"

"The patient."

"Yes. I saved her." Clarke stands up and goes to the mini fridge.

"Good for you." Lexa sits down and pats her forehead with a towel. "Is this your number?"

"Yes."

Lexa smiles knowing Clarke can't really see her. "You've got my number."

"You can save mine." Clarke replies, matching Lexa's smile.

Having a lot of courage now, Lexa can't believe what she's said next. "I'd like to see you tomorrow."

Clarke releases a nervous laugh. "Are you always this direct?"

 _Stupid. You don't even know if she swings that way._ "I meant I'd like to get treated tomorrow." Lexa takes back.

Clarkes face fall. "I know. That's what I meant."

Lexa shakes her head even though she can't see her. "I doubt that."

"You should trust your doctor." Clarke takes the leftover out of the fridge and puts it in the oven. "Did you take your medicine?"

"Does it hurt more if I don't?" she jokes. "Will I have to be admitted?"

After a beat, Clarke says. "When are you free tomorrow?"

Lexa thought for a moment, still can't contain her excitement. "Let's scratch that." she stands up and heads for the shower. "Let's meet up now." she waits for an answer but the other line seems to be quite. "Do you mind?"

"No." Clarke answers immediately. "Come over."

/

Lexa arrives at the hospital wearing a white button down shirt and skinny blue jeans. Her hair is pulled up and is wearing a light make-up. She's checking her phone for cinema schedule when the large plasma TV flashes the news about a two UN employees abducted by the terrorist.

She sighs.

A minute later, she receives a call.

She quickly answered it. "Sir, my current location is Arkadia Hospital." she runs to the elevator and press the up button. "Yes, I'll be on standby."

Coincidently as she enters the elevator, Clarke exits the next one.

"Are you here?" Clarke asks as she answer Lexa's calls.

"I am." she starts. "But something came up. I have to leave."

Excitement from Clarke flushes. She didn't wear a dress and make-up just to be stood up. "Now? Where are you?"

"On the roof."

"The roof? Which one?"

/

Clarke sees Lexa standing near the helipad of the building. She's annoyed but she also can't help but notice her outfit. _She knows what she's doing._ "What are you doing here?"

Lexa looks at her and she swears her heart skipped. She's wearing a make-up and the way her hair is done only highlights her sharp jaws. "I'm sorry, but I have to stand you up this time." Lexa took in her sight and smiles.

She hears a helicopter and takes a look at it. "It must be an emergency. The first floor-"

"No." Lexa cuts her off. "They're here for me."

Clarke widened her eyes and look at her. "For you? Why?" Lexa nods. "Is there a war?"

Lexa took a step back and look at the helicopter. "There always is." it's near now and is preparing for the landing. "But not in America at the moment." she raises her voice so Clarke could hear her.

"Then why would a helicopter come for you?"

"I'll explain some other time." she looks at her directly in the eyes. "But promise me something, let's meet up next weekend." the helicopter is waiting for her now. "Somewhere other than here."

"What about your treatment?" Clarke asks in a concerned tone.

Even if she doesn't say it, Lexa knew what she meant. "I'll come back in one piece." she gives her a smile to reassure her. "Let's watch a movie." they both look at the helicopter, Lincoln pokes his head out to call her. Lexa takes Clarkes both arm and shook her. "I'm out of time and I need an answer." she switches from looking at her right and left eyes. "Is it a yes or a no?"

Lexa's eyes are different from a closer look, Clarke notices. It's like staring at forest, it's calming. Clarke nods. "Yes."

Lexa smiles, and for a reason that smile makes Clarkes stomach churned. "You gave me your word."

All she could do is watch as Lexa jogged her way to the helicopter, smiles once again as she looks back at her and disappears.

* * *

a/n: long time ehhh, I was reviewing for my board exam. Pray for me :)


End file.
